Out of a bottle
by Sphinxey
Summary: Fake tan can cause so many problems...
1. Fake tan

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise, and any made up planets belong to my beta Aphy who manages to make this readable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor groaned as he slid out from his resting place underneath one of the TARDIS's consoles. Give it a day or two to re-charge and then he and Rose would be back to saving the universe.

It had actually been a relatively quiet week. They had stopped an evil alien race from taking over Paradia, visited the moons of Epsilonica and gone shopping on New Vega. Of course, shopping with Rose was an ordeal in itself, especially as he had given her her 'wages' the day before. Aliens and monsters he could deal with, but Rose in a shopping frenzy? No way.

The only reason they were taking a break was because the TARDIS had blown a couple of circuits on the last time jump. Nothing critical, but enough to make landing 1000 years off the mark a real possibility. Better to be safe than sorry when you're playing with time and space, so they had parked in the vortex for a while to repair and recharge. And to let Rose play with her new stuff of course.

Talking of Rose, the Doctor hadn't seen her in ages. Where was she? The TARDIS was big, but not big enough to totally disappear in. Filled with a sense of purpose the Doctor strode off on his self-appointed task of finding Rose Tyler.

Rose spun round with a grin, gleefully laughing at the way her new skirt had made orbit around her. It had been ages since she'd had a chance to buy new clothes and stuff. Most of her wages had always gone on food and things; never had she had enough to buy a whole new wardrobe. What with her new outfits and the period costumes the TARDIS provided, say hello to a new Rose Tyler.

Rose carefully hung the skirt up on one of the never ending supply of coat hangers the TARDIS kept sending her. Now for the finishing touches. You couldn't look great in skimpy clothes without a tan. And as Rose doubted the Doctor would accommodatingly take her to a nice sunny planet and let her sunbathe, it looked like the bronze glow would have to be out of a bottle. Now where had she put it? There it was, on the bed.

Grinning, she snatched up the bottle of moisturising fake tan and headed for the bathroom.

After locking the door Rose carefully read the instructions on the bottle. 'Apply liberally to skin and rub in well. Make sure to cover all areas needed as the colour change is remarkable.'

'All over then' thought Rose. 'Better get the Doctor to do my back.'

Where the hell was she? He'd looked in her bedroom, the wardrobe, everywhere he could think of, yet no Rose had appeared. Just as the Doctor was about to give up, a voice sounded from a nearby bathroom.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice sounded almost questioning.

"No, it's a Slitheen come to take over the TARDIS for his own personal gain. Of course it's me you idiot." Slightly put out by the fact that she had been right under his nose the whole time he had been looking for her the Doctor didn't even try to keep the sarcasm from his tone.

"No need to be sarcastic, I was only asking. Anyway, could you do me a favour?"

"Depends."

"Oh for gods sake, just get in here and put this stuff on my back will you?"

"Fine."

Slightly apprehensive of what he might finds the Doctor obeyed orders and headed for the bathroom. Once he opened the door, however, he decided that it might have been better if he had run as fast as possible in the other direction. For Rose, whilst applying the cream, had stripped off to just her knickers. Not that there was anything wrong with her knickers, but there was still the definite lack of a top that worried the Doctor.

"Well, come in then, even you can't put this stuff on me from back there." She was facing the wall and didn't turn anything except her head. "I'm trusting you not to look by the way."

"Right." The Doctor's mouth was dry and he swallowed, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling that had settled in his stomach. He was alone in a room with a half naked Rose and he was expected to put cream or something on her back without giving in to the temptation of looking down. Not good. Not good at all.

He cautiously approached and picked up the bottle, squirting a decent amount of flower smelling lotion into his hand and warming it before slathering it over Rose's back, all the while doing his best to not think about the warm skin under his hands or the body that was exposed in front of him.

It was almost impossible to totally ignore it though. He was close enough to smell her, a mixture of the lotion and her own personal smell, and his hands were travelling far too close to areas they shouldn't be going for him to be comfortable with the situation.

His own body was betraying his thoughts now. As long as she stayed still he'd be fine. As long as she didn't move backwards he could still escape from the room with some dignity and without embarrassing the both of them. Nearly finished. There, it was rubbed in.

"I'll be in the control room," he got out as he fled the room at a pace that was best described as a sprint. Time for the first of what was likely to be a whole host of cold showers.

Rose was beginning to regret ever having the idea of having the Doctor do her back. It was torture! Dreams didn't do the man's (or alien's) hands justice. And it was driving her crazy! They were roaming around rubbing cream in and she had to stand there pretending nothing was going on when all she actually wanted to do was turn around and snog him senseless. Or press back and see if it was having a similar effect on him.

Then again, from the way he ran out of the room it had. 'Time for a shower' thought Rose. If she didn't relieve some of the tension she was feeling something was going to explode.


	2. Showers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and any new planets are courtesy of my beta Aphy who makes this readable.

WARNING! This chapter contains a masturbation scene with toys. You have been warned so no flaming please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In two different bathrooms at opposite sides of the TARDIS two showers are running, both for similar reasons and after the occupants have witnessed the same scene. But that is where the similarities end, for one of these showers has an average temperature of just above freezing whilst the other uses nice warm water. And whilst one occupant is enjoying themselves, the other is filled with guilt and self reproach.

The man suffering under freezing water happens to be the Doctor, full of guilt at the feelings he has for his assistant, Rose, whom he has seen half naked not ten minutes before. Normally open minded, for some reason he doesn't find this easy to accept, and so he freezes under water temperatures no-one should have to endure.

At the other end of the scale is Rose, enjoying a warm shower with plenty of scented soap and lotions. She has sense, she knows that what she feels for the Doctor will be revealed eventually, and that there's no point in denying it now. Sensibly really, more sensible than the Doctor's method.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor shivered as he stood under a cascade of cold water. Sane people wouldn't put themselves through this kind of torture, but then, he wasn't sane. Never had been, what with the chasing aliens and courting death at every turn. Not good for the sanity, that.

He'd never had this problem before, not for one of his companions anyway. Sure, there had been odd moments, but nothing substantial, not till Rose appeared. One day, wham, there she was, running along with him, joining him in the TARDIS. And he'd gone head over heels for her. She called his name and he went running, all the while hiding how much he actually cared.

Then he'd gone and regenerated, and nearly lost her. No wonder really, he changed into a virtual stranger before her eyes and expected her to just accept it. It was a miracle she'd stayed with him after that, but she had and the quest for universal peace went on. And the longer he knew her the harder it was to hide the attraction he felt. It was getting almost impossible to act normally around her, especially when she called him in to rub cream on her whilst having no top on!

He quickly tried to change the subject of his thoughts, as his traitorous body had decided to come back to life at the memory despite the temperature. 'Slitheen, think about Slitheen, or Daleks or something!' he thought frantically as he turned the water temperature down another few degrees. If he wasn't careful he'd end up with the Gallifreyan version of hypothermia!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose hummed to herself as she adjusted the water spray she was under to just the right temperature. Perfect. Now to remove some of the tension that had been building between her and the Doctor over the past few days. Just 'cos he refused to admit there was something there didn't mean she had to totally deny herself. Fake tan wasn't the only thing she'd bought on New Vega. A very open species, they had lots of useful and discrete items designed to bring pleasure whilst seeming totally innocent. I mean, who would suspect a yellow rubber duck of being an extremely powerful vibrator?

She'd tried it out on her hand before she'd bought it, and couldn't wait to use it properly considering how effective it had been. Picking it up from its resting place on the soap ledge she switched it to mild and closed her eyes as she allowed her hand to trace a line between her breasts with the ducks tail.

Her mind automatically conjured up her latest fantasy about the Doctor, set whilst he was rubbing in the fake tan. Only this time, instead of running out he allowed his hands to slip round to her front, to caress her breasts whilst his mouth found her neck. He moved so that he was in front of her, kissed her, guiding her towards the bathroom and manoeuvring her into the shower, all the while stroking and caressing and never breaking the contact between their mouths. And suddenly they were in the shower, warm water beating down on her shoulders as the Doctor broke contact with her mouth and kissed his way down her neck until he found a nipple to suckle, one hand supporting her at her hip whilst the other one moved down towards her core, probing and exploring and…

'Gods!' Rose leant heavily on the tiles as she came down from her orgasm. She'd been more desperate than she'd thought if it had taken so little time. The little duck had been busy whilst she fantasised, mimicking the movements the imaginary Doctor made. Money well spent, that duck. She should have bought another, or one of those rabbit things they'd sold.

She smirked to herself at the thought of the Doctors reaction to her innocent bath toy's real purpose. Could make a brilliant threesome, her, the Doctor and her vibrator.

Then again, she'd have to convince him to be with just her first. She'd have plenty of time, that tan stuff had to be applied every day for two weeks. 'Let's see how far his famous self control will stretch…'


	3. Torture of the clothing kind

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise, but the idea's all mine.

A/N: Didn't make it clear last chapter, the cream works best if applied for a fortnight, but will give results over less time. It would be silly if it had to be done for that long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor rolled over with a groan as he identified the discomfort that had woken him. 900 years old and still unable to control his dreams. It had been a good one though, no doubt about it. Rose and a large tub of melted chocolate had featured predominantly he remembered, although the details escaped his memory. His body remembered anyway, and he had to bite back a moan as the sheet brushed over the result. Why had his body decided that it was a good time to start reacting to her? They'd been getting on so well, after she'd eventually accepted him in his new form.

Oh well, plenty of time to ponder problems like that later, when the problem in question had disappeared. Now was the time to get rid of the problem using a large amount of cold water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose turned over with a moan, one hand shifting in her sleep to rub against her breasts while the other found its way between her legs.

"Gods, Doctor," she sighed, pressing against her hand as her head fell back against the pillow. "Oh god…don't stop, don't you dare…" With a muffled scream she came as she arched off the bed.

A minute or so later her eyes opened slowly as she luxuriated in knowing that there were no planets that needed saving, no dangerous adventures to embark on, just a lazy day that meant she could stay in bed as long as she wanted. Or, she could get up and torment the Doctor, see if she could make him crack. That sounded much more fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stage one started at breakfast when Rose came in wearing a pair of extremely short denim shorts and a loose shirt tied at the waist with none of the buttons done up and her bra peaking through. The stare and gulp from the Doctor was well worth the slight chill she experienced when she first came out of her room, although the TARDIS accommodatingly raised the temperature a few degrees to make things more comfortable for her after a few minutes.

"What…what are you wearing that for?" stuttered the Doctor as he battled for control of where his eyes were looking. His body wanted to take advantage of the view whilst his brain was firmly telling him to look away or at her face or SOMETHING!

"Well as we don't seem to be visiting many summery places I thought I'd get some wear out of my new stuff. No point having it if you don't wear it, right? Oh, and would you put that stuff on my back again later? Needs to go all over each day for at least a week for maximum effect."

And with that she left, leaving the Doctor gaping and worried about what other forms of torture the day would bring, and trying hard not to think about Rose rubbing that stuff in all over her body. No! Mustn't think of that. Didn't the TARDIS have something he could fix? There was always something to fix on the TARDIS.

With those thoughts running through his head the Doctor stood up and headed to the control room to try and distract his thoughts away from the temptation that was currently less than three doors away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose grinned to herself at her success. So what if he was a 900 year old alien, he was still controlled by his body, and she still had it, to quote the Time Lord himself. It was good to know that even after nearly two years of celibacy she could still reduce a man to gibberish with an outfit and a look. Very good for your self esteem, that was.

And know she had time to think, she realised that maybe she wasn't on her own in this after all. Why had the TARDIS turned the heating up if she wasn't on Rose's side? Maybe there would be more than one way to get his attention. With the help of an omniscient time machine anything was possible.


	4. The TARDIS reflects

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, never will.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, I'm surprised people like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS hummed contentedly as she powered down for the 'night'. Not that there was a 'night' in the time vortex, but it made Rose and the Doctor's other companions feel more at home, and she actually quite liked the peace and quiet. It wasn't as if carting the Doctor around the universe was restful, always going on mad chases after mauve objects and being shot at by the natives. Not that she'd complain, it was fun in a mad sort of way, but even time machines needed occasional breaks. That was one of the reasons she liked going back to the Powell Estate. The ground was flat and comfy and very few people cared about the big blue box that kept appearing. Plus it gave her batteries chance to recharge. All that hopping about really took its toll after a while, and 900 years was a long time.

She had to admit, though, life had got better since Rose had come aboard. Before, the Doctor hadn't cared, careening through time and space with no thought for his own safety. Now he had someone to protect, someone whose mum would kill him if he didn't. And Rose had wormed her way through his barriers and melted the ice that had formed around his hearts. She hadn't given up, not even after he regenerated in front of her. She'd kept on caring for him, loving him, and he, being the pig headed fool that he was, refused to see it, despite feeling the same way.

There wasn't much a TARDIS could do under those circumstances, not without help, so when Rose had given her an opening she'd taken it, obligingly putting the girl's skimpy summer clothing at the front of the wardrobes and raising the temperature to keep Rose comfortable. And it had had an affect, oh yes, it had had an affect alright. He'd been practically drooling.

The next stage could be done without Rose's help, although she still had to keep up her end. You see, the Doctor was getting through a lot of cold water with his cold showers, and the TARDIS was getting fed up. It would be easy to make sure that all the Doctors water was warm, totally useless in getting rid of his 'problems'. He would appreciate it later, she hoped, after they'd got together. Until then she was prepared for the silent treatment, or at least, being ignored unless they were in flight. Although, if things went to plan, they wouldn't be flying before they were together. Delaying tactics were an art, and the TARDIS was an expert. 4 day recharge? Try 8 day or more. Or a circuit would break, or she'd overheat and need more recovery time. There were thousands of problems that she'd suppressed while they were moving that could miraculously surface. They wouldn't be moving for days!


	5. Stage 1

A/N: Don't own, never have, never will. I know its short but it was a good place to leave it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose!"

"What!"

"What have you done to the water?"

"Nothing, why?"

"'Cos SOMEONE has cut off my cold water supply."

"Well how the hell could I do anything? I don't even understand the bloody language your stupid machine's written in!"

"Don't call my ship stupid!"

"Fine, your oh so magnificent time vessel. Still doesn't change the fact that I can't understand a word she says!"

"Oh. Forgot about that. Well, what's happened to my water then?"

"How the hell should I know? It wasn't me."

"Well who was it then? You're the only other person on board, and I certainly didn't do this myself!"

"Maybe the TARDIS got fed up of you taking so many showers! Why do you need cold water so badly anyway? A shower normally uses warm water."

"Umm, never mind, I'll sort it. I hope. If it's fixable from in here. Anyway, I'll just, err, go back to my warm shower, so, umm, I'll see you later. Yep, see you later. Bye."

The Doctor's head disappeared back around the door from which it had been poking for the confusing conversation that had just occurred.

'What on Earth was that about?' wondered Rose as she went back to her room to continue her list of things to do to the Doctor, a list that he had interrupted to make her go out to argue with a head about water temperatures. That man was annoying, and not completely sane in her opinion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the TARDIS sat, or would have done if she could, and cackled gleefully to herself at the success of her plan. No more skirting the issue, Doctor. You can't run forever, and there is no greater force in nature than two females on a mission.

And that was only stage 1. Stage 2 would begin as soon as the adaptations she was making to the room were finished. She needed some way of communicating with Rose though. This wouldn't happen without prior planning and rehearsals from both of them, and she needed a volunteer to check if her transportation method worked. Maybe something through the translator link?


	6. Paranoid? You bet

A/N: Don't own. Thanks to my beta Aphy who is a brilliant Dr Who encyclopedia of episodes, quotes and general trivia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going mad. She had to be. If she wasn't then why did she have a voice in her head talking to her, saying her name?

"You're not going mad, Rose, it's me, the TARDIS. I've connected with you through the translator link. I had to talk to you or my plan won't work."

Rose had initially started at hearing the voice but now wondered how to respond to someone she couldn't see. Trying to direct her thoughts towards the TARDIS she thought back "Plan? What plan?"

"Why, my part of the plan to get you and the Doctor together of course. I'm getting quite fed up of him being ignorant you know. It's about time someone knocked some sense into him."

"What is your plan exactly?"

"Let's just say it involves a bathroom and a transmat and leave it at that for now, k."

"Sounds good, where do I come in?"

"Well, he has to be in his bathroom for it to work, and I need you to help me test the transmat. Need a dry run as a practise."

"So I have to sneak into his bathroom for you to transport me somewhere?"

"That's the gist of it, yes. Plus, you're in charge of making him be in his bathroom at the appropriate moment."

Rose smirked in anticipation. "Should be fun. When will this be happening?"

"Tomorrow hopefully. All the modifications are complete. I just need to test the transmat and then it's all set."

"Let me know then. I've a Doctor to torment."

She could almost hear the TARDIS grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor didn't know what kept going wrong. The TARDIS should have been ready yesterday, but then the cooling system had blown, meaning another couple of days in the vortex recovering.

He didn't know if he could survive much longer trapped inside with Rose. For four days she had teased and tormented him, wearing skimpy clothes and expecting him to rub fake tan into her back each night without looking down at her uncovered top half. No man or Time Lord had that much self-control. And then something had happened to his cold water so he couldn't even try and control himself that way. Must have been something to do with the cooling system that took the cold water away. It had happened around the time the circuit broke. And then Rose had calmly asked why he needed cold water! How was he meant to respond to that? "'Cos I get a hard on from just looking at you and need to get it under control?" It would take a braver man than he was to tell Rose that. If her right hook was anything like her mothers then he wouldn't be able to see for a week.

It was almost as if his own TARDIS was plotting against him. She wasn't, he was sure, but a more paranoid man would think she was. It was a big coincidence, admittedly, breaking down after the shopping trip and the circuit breaking just as they should have set off, but still, his TARDIS wouldn't take Rose's side. Would she?

That was if Rose even knew what she was doing. The Doctor couldn't believe she was doing all she was without realising the affects she had on him but it was a possibility. After all, she was only 19, and from Earth. How naive were humans from the 21st century? Jack had been disturbingly open about his sexual prowess, but he was from the 51st century, not the 21st. Things like that change so rapidly on Earth after all. Only 100 years before gay people had been shunned and cast out, and sex was never discussed. He knew that the gay thing had changed, it was more normal by 2000AD, but he'd never really discovered the general viewpoint on sex and stuff. A definite oversight, come to think of it.

Or Rose might know exactly what she was doing. In which case, why was she still doing it? For fun? To see if she could make a Time Lord lose control? 'Cos she was close to succeeding if that was her aim. It was getting harder and harder (literally) to stop himself grabbing her and shagging her senseless when she stood in front of him half naked. And he'd never forgive himself if he did lose it. She was his responsibility. He'd promised to keep her safe, not use her for sex. He remembered that conversation they'd had when he'd first brought her back, when he'd gone 12 months forward instead of 12 hours. 'Is that a sexual relationship?' The policeman had asked. And they'd both replied negative, quickly, as if the idea was disgusting.

Not so disgusting anymore, not by a long shot. But it couldn't happen. Time Lords lived a lot longer than humans, and he couldn't stand the pain of losing her if they went that one step more. For one thing, Jackie would kill him if he did, slowly and painfully. It wasn't worth it. Everything dies in the end, but he'd live on, through the sorrow of losing her. No matter how much they might want it, it was better this way.


	7. Into Enemy Territory

A/N: Don't own.

I know it's been a while since I updated so I managed to get this chapter out before I went on holiday. I'm away til the 4th august, but will have plenty of writing time while I'm there so there should be a few new chapters up when I get back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose looked around furtively. The TARDIS had assured her that the Doctor was occupied fixing several recently broken circuits, but he had an annoying habit of popping up when you least expected it. What she was trying to do was difficult at the best of times, if there was a best time to break into someone's bathroom, let alone with the room's owner peering over your shoulder.

She had been informed that the Doctor's bathroom was attached to his bedroom, and should therefore be easy to find. Maybe it would be if she knew where his bedroom was. Hell, she didn't even know if he HAD a bedroom. He never seemed to sleep, so a bedroom seemed unnecessary, really.

However, the TARDIS's instructions were the best lead she had, so here she was gamely looking for a bedroom. How she would know that the bedroom she found was the Doctor's was anyone's guess, but she was willing to try. It was all in her best interests, after all. Getting the Doctor to admit to feeling something would be worth doing any task thrown at her.

Rose pushed open the next door. It was a bedroom, decorated in swirls of blue and green, different shades making up a pattern that covered the walls and floor. The bed itself was done in a deep purple, with silver metal posts. She didn't know how, but she somehow knew that it was the Doctor's room. Something about it just screamed 'Time Lord'.

Right, she'd found the bedroom, now where was the bathroom? A door in the far wall caught her attention. Stepping over to it, admiring how soft the flooring was, she pushed it open. The bathroom was just as spectacular, all in greens that swirled round each other to create a natural looking atmosphere, yet at the same time seemed timeless, unchanging.

'Where do you need me to be?' Rose asked the TARDIS, directing the thought to the area practise had shown her was their link.

'In the shower please.'

Gathering her courage she stepped forward. Invading his bedroom was one thing. Stepping into his shower was another thing completely. It wasn't even part of the same universe of things. Taking a deep breath, Rose walked into the spacious shower, relieved not to have an angry Doctor appear as she did. For all she knew he could have had a sensor or something to warn him of intrusions of privacy.

'Now what?'

'Wait a minute. Ah, there.'

Rose gasped as the bathroom faded from her sights. A second later she reappeared in a different bathroom, one with a large sunken tub and an even more spacious walk in shower. Plus soft towels and cabinets full of lotions.

'Why am I here?'

'This is the room I will send the Doctor to. He will not be able to get out until you wish him to.'

'So I have to come here as well?'

'That is correct. I will provide food and other such necessary items as needed.'

Grinning, Rose walked around the bathroom for a closer look. There were a large selection of thick, soft bath mats and towels, a wide selection of lotions and lubricants and a range of contraceptives. In fact, there was everything you might need for completing a seduction that had been going on for days.

'Fantastic.'


	8. A Change of Scenery

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

All planet names belong either to the creators of Doctor Who or to my beta Aphy, who makes this readable and puts up with my moaning.

Next chapter might be a while, and will be and edited version as it will most likely go above an M rating. The full version will be available elsewhere. More details when I post it. Point is that I have to write smut and I'm not used to it so it could be a while.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I would name you all but I don't have time to find the list. Thanks anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That did it. If she didn't stop her games soon he was going to explode. Alright, maybe that was a bad choice of words, but really, she was driving him insane. This time she'd brushed up against him in the corridor between the kitchen and the console room, brushed past him very closely indeed, and his body had reacted in the way he had come to expect.

The Doctor just hoped that the modifications he had made to the cooling circuits had restored his cold water. He refused to 'lend a hand' to his problem, believing it to be breaking Rose's trust in him. Instead he suffered almost constantly, rarely getting any relief from his little (alright, big) 'problem'.

He stepped into his bedroom, shedding his clothes as he made for the doorway opposite. Turning on the shower he allowed the soothing jet to pound onto his shoulders, massaging his back. Not that it did much to solve his dilemma, but it felt good anyway.

Suddenly his vision went black, his bathroom disappearing into nothing. The stream of water vanished, leaving him hanging in blackness. Then light appeared and he felt himself falling towards it. A room materialised around him, a bathroom decorated in cream with a large sunken bathtub opposite where he landed.

Looking round in surprise, the Doctor suppressed his initial reaction of panic. Nothing could get through the TARDIS' defences, so he was still onboard the ship. Why she had brought him here was unknown, but it couldn't be to harm him. He crossed to the door and tried the handle. Locked, and his sonic screwdriver was in his shirt pocket, a shirt that happened to be where he had dropped it in his bedroom.

He'd never been kidnapped whilst being naked before, and it made him slightly self-conscious. Normally he paid little attention to how he looked, and he was not normally body conscious, but something about the situation made him want to cover up. Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack he wrapped it firmly around his waist before going back over to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose grinned gleefully as she quickly navigated the TARDIS' halls. She'd just put the final stage of her plan to get the Doctor into his bathroom into motion, and from the speed he had disappeared it had been successful. All it took was a carefully calculated collision in a corridor and he ran for his life. Then again, it had been the climax of a day full of suggestive comments, gestures and clothing, all of which had helped keep him off balance.

All she had to do now was to change into something a little more revealing and appropriate, like a towel, and to allow the TARDIS to transport her to the room. Shedding her clothes quickly, Rose tucked a towel around her body and sent a thought towards the TARDIS.

"Ready."

She closed her eyes against the disorientating feeling of the transmat, only reopening them when she felt her feet hit a solid floor. Looking around she found herself alone, but not for long. Finding a secluded corner she hid, invisible to a casual glance.

A minute later the Doctor appeared in the middle of the room, completely naked and dripping wet. Rose had to stifle a gasp. This was the first time she'd seen him completely naked. Even when he'd been ill after the regeneration she'd only seen his bare chest. Her mother had changed his lower half. And one thing was for sure, dreams did not do that man justice.

Sparing a cursory glance for the room he was in, he headed straight to the door, trying the handle. She could almost see his frustration as he realised that his sonic screwdriver was back in his room, and grinned to herself when he grabbed a towel off the rail. She wouldn't have pegged him as body conscious, not after rescuing Jack from Saronia Prime. He'd seemed willing enough to strip then.

When he headed back to the door Rose decided to step in. It would be cruel to keep him guessing for too long, and she wanted to have some fun herself. Stepping out of the shadows she stood opposite the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" She asked casually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor span round quickly, eyes searching for the source of the voice. It was easy to find, for Rose stood in plain view at the other end of the room. She was grinning, rarely a good sign in the Doctors opinion.

"Well? Are you?"

He broke out of the shock he had felt at seeing her there; shaking off the confusion he felt to answer the question.

"Apparently not."

"Good." She walked slowly towards him, hips swaying seductively. "It's no fun being naughty on your own."

He just gaped at her. Where had this seductress come from? No way was this girl the same person as the 19 year old he had saved from a department store.

Rose smirked and dropped the towel she'd been holding around her. The Doctor's jaw dropped even closer to the ground.

"See something you like?" Her smirk widened. The Doctor gulped.


End file.
